Semana De Alergias
by Speisla Cartoon Cartoon
Summary: Robin aprendió una valiosa lección, nunca ,nunca, le des rosas a Raven si es alergica a ellas
1. Chapter 1

**n/a:HEY! Mi nombre es Speisla Bei Roth, jeje, bueno este es mi primer fic aquí y pliss no sean duros !,dejen review si creen que me lo merezco ,xD.**

Semana de alergia:

**Día 1:**

-¡No puedo creer que le dieras rosas!

-¡oye, oye, era nuestro aniversario , las rosas son perfectas así que quería dárselas !

-¡tú eres su novio…!,Robin no puedo creer que no supieras que Raven es alérgica a las rosas!

Esta era la charla que tenían nuestro petirrojo y el hombre de metal. Hace un año que Robin y Raven eran más que amigos. El inocente de Robin había salido de noche a buscar un buen regalo y encontró unas hermosas rosas rojas…lo malo es que exageró con la cantidad y para colmo llenó con ellas la habitación de la cuervo mientras la victima…perdón, mientras la titán dormía

De modo que estar toda la noche expuesta a las rosas le había puesto en cama con alergia, pero no cualquier alergia, Alergia Azarathiana .

-¡y para colmo la alergia no es terrestre, no sabemos qué comino puede pasar con Raven hasta que pase la alergia!

-Vamos Cy, Raven está enferma y que estemos peleando no hará que mágicamente ella se levante de la cama y venga a abrazarnos…

-¡Kya!-No había terminado de hablar cuando una sonriente Raven entra en la habitación, raramente SONRIENDO y con capa ROSA.

-¡AAHHH! ¡soy libreeee! ¡tantos años de estar en ese oscuro y frío lugar y al fin puedo ver a la luz del sol! ¡Cyborg, hace tiempo no te veía!-Así sin más saltó a abrazar a Cyborg, Robin se quedó mirando con ojos de platos a la Raven capirosada… ¿abrazando? Era oficial… se estaba volviendo loco.

-¿Fe…Feliz?

-¡me reconosiste amigo! Jijiji!

-pe-pero ¡deberías estar en la mente de Raven!

-¿Quién es ella Cy, por qué se parece a Raven ,qué es eso de mente de Raven y estoy haciendo demasiadas preguntas?

-Soy Raven, bueno una parte de ella, Cy y Bestita me visitaron una vez y ahora…¡yo domino el cuerpo de Raven! Jijiji.

-¿¡qué! ¡¿cómo que tu dominas el cuerpo de Raven!

-la alergia tontitos, es azarathiana y los resultados son que una emoción al día se apodera de su cuerpo, durante 1 semana! Jiji, hoy me toca a mi!

En ese instante entran Chico Bestia y Stafire que venían charlando de lo genial que es ser verde, las razones como "te sientes como Hulk" o "pareces una verdura con pies" eran unas de las tantas.

-¡Chico Bestia!-y el pobre Bestita se vio rodeado por dos brazos estrujadores cuya dueña era Feliz

-¿Feliz? ¿Eres tú? ¡se supone que debes estar en la mente de Raven!

-Jiji, lo siento bestita pero por hoy soy toooda libre, jiji.¡hola Starfire!-gritó felizmente Feliz

-Uhmm, amiga Raven, ¿Qué te paso que estas tan… anti-tu?

-jiji Star, yo no soy Raven, bueno… jiji, soy una parte de ella, gracias a la alergia que nuestro sexy líder le dio a Raven por hoy soy libre! ¡wii!

El solo uso de la frase "sexy líder" le hizo dar escalofríos a Robin

-Hablando de eso…¡Robin!-solo faltaba saltar a abrazarlo a él

-Robin, Robin, Robin, lo creas o no soy Raven…bueno su lado feliz, ¡pero cuenta!

Después de eso Feliz lo soltó momentáneamente para exclamar

-Nos dejan solos un minuto pliss, necesito hablar con mi líder sexy un momento-la exclamación obtuvo la reacción esperada: Una cara con la quijada en el suelo una carrera hacia la puerta, la Raven feliz no era muy buena para la salud.

-bueno ven al sofá un segundo-ella se sentó , Robin se quedó un poco desconcertado pero obedeció.

-¿Qué querías decir feliz? ¿hay algo ma…?-Fue cortado por un muy apasionado beso de feliz.

-¿q-qué fue eso?-Dijo en un respiro

-Soy una parte de Raven y tú su novio, apuesto todo el tofu de Chico Bestia a que no sabías que sabia besar-y era verdad, la Raven normal era algo tímida a la hora de un beso…demasiado

-s-si p-pero…

-hay ya cállate, jiji-y no se dio por satisfecha con un beso, sino que también se le tiró encima en el sofá

**30 minutos mas tarde:**

**-**Hola Robin, ¿qué paso allí adentro?, había mucho ruido y…¿Robin?-Preguntaba una Starfire que junto a Chico Bestia y Cyborg esperaban a que saliera de la sala.

-Viejo, ¿qué paso? Parece como si hubieras ido a la guerra- y era verdad…cabello revuelto, camisa un poco arrugada, erupciones en el cuello, y el antifaz torcido.

-Robin, ¿Qué paso allí adentro con Feliz?- le tocaba el turno de hablar a Cyborg

El solo tenía la mirada perdida en la nada, después de casi 2 minutos de silencio y la mirada de zombie ,soltó un apenas audible: va a ser una larga semana


	2. Día 2,3 y 4

Día 2:

Los 4 titanes entraban en la sala, solo para quedarse con la boca abierta. Todo, absolutamente todo era negro, apenas si había luz. Lo más raro fue ver a una chica sentada en medio de la sala con unos ojos llorosos.

-Buenos días…pero ya no importa, soy Tristeza

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, primero Feliz, ahora tristeza. ¿Qué demonios pensaba Robin cuando le compró rosas?

-Oye, ¿porqué…?- Preguntó solo para ser cortado nuestro amigo verde.

-…estas triste?, es mi trabajo, no existe la luz del sol para esta Raven, ahora si me disculpan me voy a sufrir a la azotea- la Raven de capa gris caminó hacia el pasillo, podían jurar ver una nube en su cabeza muy al estilo animé

-Bien…¿quién va a limpiar todo esto?- resonó la voz de Cyborg

Día 3:

Una vez más los 4 titanes se apresuraban a la sala. Un extraño sentimiento de dejabú inundó sus mentes ¿Qué loca emoción de Raven les tocaría hoy? Nadie lo sabía, y ellos empezaban lo peor.

Abrieron lentamente la puerta de la sala para encontrar que estaba con almohadas en todas partes…si, leyeron bien, almohadas.

-¿¡Qué rayos pasa aquí, qué son todas estas almohadas!- Exclamaba Cyborg que ya tropezaba con las almohadas.

-Cielos amigos, ¿qué clase de Raven será esta?- preguntaba Starfire

-Yo Starfire- Se escuchaba la voz de esta Raven, pero no se veía por ningún lado

-Raven ¿dónde estás? No te veo en ningún lado…esta Raven debe ser invisible.-Gritaba Chico Bestia

-¿Prometen no hacerme daño?- ¿qué clase de tonta pregunta es esa?

-si, Raven, no te haremos daño- decía de mala gana un Robin con una gotita en la sien

De debajo de la mesa salía una Raven con una capa marrón, eso no era lo más raro, lo raro es que…¿llevaba una almohada en la cabeza?

-Emm…¿y tú eres?

-Miedo

-Ah…¿me dirías porqué llevas esa almohada

-Es por si algo me golpea, me protejo con ella

-Ah…por lo que veo también llenaste la sala de ellas

-Y también me deshice de los cuchillos, tenedores y cucharas

-…¿cucharas?

-Sip, por si acaso

-Oh…bien

-Ahora iré a esconderme, fue un gusto, adiós- Dijo para luego volver debajo de la mesa

Día 4:

Esto ya estaba empezando a fastidiar ¿Hasta cuando los titanes tendrían que lidiar con las emociones de Raven? Con razón nunca las demostraba…¡son insoportables! Y ahora nuestros 4 amigos se dirigían de nuevo a la sala para ver a su nueva amenaza…quiero decir emoción.

Lo que les dejo perplejos esta vez era que la sala ahora era una especie de…¿gimnacio?, si, es un gimnacio, hay bolsas de boxeo donde estaba el sofá…y una bicicleta en la sla, una barra en la cocina, y pesas en el piso.

-¿Qué clase de emoción es esta?- Preguntaba el Petirrojo

-Oh no…Valentía-Decía nuestro hombre de hojalata.

-¡Sí, Valentía!, ¡Deberían haberla visto, con solo dos dedos derrotó a los guardianes de piedra! ¡Aiiya! ¡Ouuwa!-Decía nuestro verde favorito (perdona Hulk, es la verdad) mientras hacía su mejor imitación de Valentía…la cual no fue muy buena porque terminó con la nariz en el suelo.

-¡Muy mala imitación Bestita, haz 30 lagartijas y 2 vueltas a la torre, ya ,ya!-Dijo Valentía, nadie supo de donde salió, solo sabían que la Raven de capa verde estaba allí.

-¡si, señora si!- Dijo de una forma rápida y se tiró al suelo, haciendo lagartijas

-¿Tú eres la amiga Valentía?- Preguntó Star.

-Hola Titanes, hey Cyborg, hace tiempo no te veía-Dijo , para luego cambiar a un tono mas…¿sensual?

-Hoola Robin- Acercándose peligrosamente al petirrojo, y así como que de pronto, le empieza a besar el cuello…claro que los otros tres títanes se quedaron bastante sonrojados y petrificados.

-Va-Valentía ¿Q-Qué haces?-logró pronunciar nuestro enmascarado

-Te beso el cuello, ¿Qué crees que hago?- Paró para luego continuar.

-Jijiji, la amiga Valentía no le tiene temor a nada, se nota que eso incumbe también el no tener temor de sus impulsos, jiji- Reía una sonrojada Starfire

-JAJAJA, ¿seguro que no quieres una habitación, Robin?-Preguntaban riéndose Cyborg y Chico Bestia

Valentía paró un poco para pronunciar:

-Lo siento, yo soy Valentía, si buscan a Lujuria se equivocaron de emoción, y ahora ¿Qué esperan? ¡vamos! ¡Hay que entrenar!¡WooHoo!


	3. Día 5,6 y 7

Día 5:

Muy bien, ahora los 4 amigos tenían miedo de abrir la puerta, primer día: Todo rosado y con flores. Segundo día: La casa de Frankenstain .Tercer día: Almohadalandia y, y ayer todo era el segundo gimnasio de la torre.

Ya no querían saber a qué se enfrentarían hoy, una palabra para describirlos: aterrados.

-Tú abre, nos metiste en esto, arriésgate tú- Decía Chico Bestia a Robin con una sonrisa del tamaño de la torre

Ni nada más que eso los tres titanes dieron un paso atrás para esperar a que Robin abra esa puerta, la puerta a sus miedos, la puerta al infierno mismo…o a su sala

Robin abrió la puerta…y wow con lo que se encontró, no había infierno ni Ravens locas por él (lo cual no era desagradable, nada desagradable, solo un poco raro)solo había muchos libros, todo era tecnológico, parecía el laboratorio de Dexter (ese fue Chico Bestia). No había nada que no fuera hecho de metal y tuviera esos raros botones, Dios, ¡hasta la mesa tenía botones! Y que se yo para que servirán.

Entonces apareció una Raven con capa amarilla que tenía un libro en su mano… y lentes

-Buenos días titanes, soy Sabiduría, es un gran gusto veros, por favor dejen de mirar mis lentes y siéntense-

Y de la nada salieron unos banquitos, pizarra, y…¿cuándo se vistieron como colegiales? Dah, este uniforme escolar no pega ni jota con la máscara.

-Ahora siéntense titanes, primero tendremos…anatomía- Dijo y una sonrisa socarrona atravesó sus labios, no pudo evitar guiñar un ojo a Robin, el cual ya tenía unas cuantas gotas en la cabeza.

Ya todos sentaditos, Sabiduría empezó a decir frente a la pizarra

-La anatomía es una materia o ciencia descriptiva que estudia la estructura del cuerpo, es decir, la forma, topografía, órganos que las componen- empezó Sabiduría, solo para ver a 4 titanes con grandes signos de interrogación en sus rostros. Y una gota en la cabeza de Sabiduría.

-Mmm, bien, mejor se los demuestro, Robin ven a la pizarra-se escuchó un "glup" y Robin fue hacia allí, caminando como condenado a muerte.

Raven le arrebata la camisa a Robin, muy sonrojados los titanes quedaron, así Sabiduría empezó a tocar su espalda, enseñando sobre "anatomía", nadie escuchaba lo que Sabiduría decía, solo miraban asombrados como tocaba desde sus brazos, hasta su espalda , y así toda su parte superior.

-Bla, bla bla, blaaaaa, ¿ahora entendieron?- Eso dijo, o mejor dicho escucharon decir a Sabiduría.

-Emm sí, ¿Sabiduría?

-¿Si, Chico Bestia?

-¿Podemos tener un recreo?

-Claro Chico Bestia

-Gracias, y… ¿Sabiduría?

-¿Qué pasa ahora Chico Bestia?

-¿Podemos ir a buscar una camilla? Robin se ha desmayado- y en efecto, en el suelo se encontraba un inconsciente y sonrojado Robin.

Día 6:

Ya no estaban asustados, estaban aterrorizados, si eso seguía así Robin estaría violado en poco tiempo.

Todos los titanes como siempre estaban enfrente de la puerta que da a la sala, bueno…Robin estaba escondido detrás de Cyborg.

-¡Por-por favor Cy!, ¡Déjame ir Por favor!- Exclama el petirrojo.

-Vamos Rob, sabemos que la clase de anatomía te dejó algo traumado-

-¿¡Algo!, ¡Ya no puedo dormir sin cerrar la puerta!

-Paz Amigo Robin, es el día 6, ya todo acabará mañana, por favor sea valiente y entre a ver a que nos enfrentaremos hoy- Decía Star mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro, eso siempre lo calmaba.

-Bien titanes, acabemos con esto- Y así Cyborg abrió la puerta para sorprenderse (que de sorpresas tuvieron esta semana) la sala que, bueno, estaba toda al estilo…hippie, signos de paz, linternas de lava, colores sicodélicos.

-Hoola titanes, los estaba esperando- Decía una Raven de capa violeta

-mmm, ¿quién eres tú?- Preguntó Chico Bestia

-Soy Paz y Bondad, y no Robin, no te hare nada- Declaraba Paz y Bondad

-Fiu!- se le escapó a Robin

-Ahora imítenme, exhalen, inhalen…

Los 4 titanes se sentaron en el suelo, cerrando los ojos y exhalando e inhalando.

-Exhalen, inhalen, exhalen, inhalen, exha…

Como no se escuchó más ese mantra, todos abrieron los ojos solo para encontrar una escena comprometedora, Paz y Bondad esta comiéndose a besos a Robin, quien solo se quedó Shockeado, petrificado y dejándose besar.

Cuando rompió el beso, solo dijo:

-Perdón, es que suelo mentir a veces

Día 7:

-¡No me obliguen a entrar! ¡porfavor! ¡porfavoooooor!- Exclamaba Robin, bueno, el que alguna vez fue Robin, ahora era una niñita asustada. Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Starfire lo sujetaban y empujaban para que entrara. Los dos primeros jalaban de cada mano y Star de un pie. Aun cuando solo tenía un pie en tierra era difícil de jalar

-Vamos viejo, es el último día, Raven vuelve a la normalidad mañana, ¡se hombre y entra allí!

-¡SUFICIENTEE!- gritaba Starfire que empezó a usar su super fuerza para jalarlo hacia la puerta, el tema es que usó demasiada fuerza, causando que los cuatro caigan por las escaleras de la sala. Cuando lograron abrir los ojos, se encontraron en la oscuridad.

-¿Estamos muertos?- preguntaba Chico Bestia mientras se levantaban

-Esta semana se demostró que todo es posible-decía Cyborg

-Chiiicos, oscuridad mas Raven igual catástrofe- Declaraba un ya aterrado Robin.

-Amigo Chico Bestia, ¿tendrías la amabilidad de encender la luminación?-dijo Star

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú, Star, lo más divertido siempre se encuentra en la oscuridad- Apareció una nueva voz, parecía la de Raven pero…tenía cierta pizca de…¿lujuria? Oh,no… de esta Robin no se escapa.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó inocentemente el condenado.

-Soy lujuria, y esta vez no escapas- Con el mismo tono habló lujuria.

-¡Ayúdenme! ¡por favor enciendan la luz!

-yo no haría eso si fuera tú

-¿p-por qué?

-está bien, enciéndela- su tono siendo lujurioso, pero claro si ella es lujuria.

Ya con mucho miedo, Robin encendió la luz, solo para encontrar todo perfectamente normal, exceptuando por supuesto a una Raven usando solamente lencería… ¡un minuto! ¡¿LENCERÍA?.

-¿ ya podemos irnos Robinito?- Preguntaba la lujuria encarnada…literalmente

-¿A –a dónde? ¡Cyborg, Sálvame!- corrió nuestro ex –valiente héroe atrás de nuestro hombre de metal, y no hay que olvidar a Chico Bestia y Starfire que eran la imagen viva del sonrojo y solo se quedaron viendo la nada.

-¡ A donde más crees, bonito, a mi habitación!- El solo pronunciar esas palabras causo: Un desmayo para Chico Bestia y Star, un ataque al corazón para Robin, y un sonrojo aún mas fuerte si es posible para Cyborg

-¡NO DEJES QUE ME LLEVE CYBORG! ¡¿CYBORG? ¡POR FAVOR RESPONDE! ¡NOOOOOO!-Fueron las últimas palabras de Robin en la sala. Ya que lujuria usó sus poderes y envolvió a Robin en un aura negra. Todo lo que el hombre de metal pudo escuchar antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue un "nos vamos a divertir mucho, solo no te pongas tendo" y un grito de auxilio…después de eso todo se puso negro.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntaba un recién consiente Cyborg, al parecer estaba en la enfermería. Todo volvía a su mente: los gritos de Robin, la mirada de deseo de Lujuria, el desmayo de sus amigos…quienes estaban a su lado también inconscientes. Robin… el pobre debe de haber perdido su virginidad…¿porqué está pensando así?

-Ah, mi cabeza, ¿dónde estoy?- Decía un Chico Bestia mientras se erguía en su cama.

-Hola Chico Bestia

-¿Cyborg?

-No, la reina de Francia, ¿Quién rayos podría ser?

-Wooow, cálmate viejo

-Perdona Bestita, es que desperté aquí sin saber como llegué y con un dolor de cabeza anormal

-No te preocupes, a mi también me duele, oye y… ¿Qué pasó con Robin?

-Al parecer él y Lujuria se divirtieron un buen rato en su habitación mientras estábamos inconscientes ,¿Sabes a qué me refiero?

-Oh ,si…¡Robin es el hombre!

-Oww, Amigo Chico Bestia ¿Qué es todo ese alboroto?- Le tocaba el turno de despertar a Star, la cual le dolía la cabeza cual resaca en navidad.

-Espera, Starfire, Chico Bestia, creo que ya tuvimos suficiente de esta pesadilla, Raven se excedió a nuestra paciencia y con alergia o no lo mejor será ponerla en cuarentena, perdimos a Robin gracias a Lujuria…-Hubo una pausa de silencio en honor a su amigo caído-…Sin embargo, por su nombre, hay que atrapar a la emoción de hoy sea o no grande o peligrosa, hay que hacerlo por Robin! ¡¿Quién esta conmigo?

-¡Yo!- gritaron al unísono Star y Chico Bestia.

-¡Bien, en cuanto la emoción de hoy abra la puerta, nosotros le saltamos encima y la atrapamos!

-¡Cyborg, allí está!

Una imagen con capa azul normal de Raven entró en la habitación, venía como si nada y dijo:

-Hola chicos, veo que ya despertaron, estaba empezando aaaaAAAAAHHHHH!- No pudo terminar la frase cuando sus tres amigos la tiraron al suelo y se sentaron sobre ella… y Cyborg no es muy liviano que digamos.

-¡Cállate emoción! ¿Quién eres a ver? ¡¿Enojo, ira o frustración?

-¡Soy Raven!

-¡Ya sabemos que eres Raven! ¡¿Pero qué Raven? ¡Responde!

-¡Soy yo Chico Bestia, la Raven Raven!

-Uh….¿Raven…Raven?

-¡Si! ¡ahora salgan antes de que me enoje!

Los tres amigos salieron de arriba de la que aseguraba era su amiga original.

-Gracias- ¿Su voz tiene sarcasmo? Sip, esta es Raven

-¿Qué paso Amiga…Raven? ¿Dónde está Robin?

-Bueno, toda la semana supongo que mis emociones dominaron mi cuerpo mientras me curaba, por la alergia a las rosas. Bien, ayer era el último día. Hoy desperté en mi cama pero ni rastros de Robin, no sé donde esta, pensé que en su cuarto pero ni rastros de Robin. Bien, vine a la sla, los encontré en el piso y los traje aquí ¿No saben dónde está?

Dentro de un espejo, el cual estaba en la habitación de una chica, un joven pelinegro con traje color semáforo esta rodeado por muchas chicas con capas, una de ellas le masajea la espalda.

-Ah, esto es relajante ¡Feliz ,traeme unas donas!

-Como gustes Robin

-Miedo, Busca comics de Batman

-¿y si me hacen daño?, ya voy

-Lujuria, prepara el jacuzzi

-Claro Bonito

-Sabiduría , humm, tienes unas manos maravillosas

-Gracias Robin

-See, esto es vida


End file.
